Nowadays, display devices such as desktop computers, laptops, mobile phones, and tablets are widely used in people's day-to-day life, for either business or pleasure. However, passersby may see or peep contents displayed on the display devices, resulting in undesirable information leakage without personal privacy.
Conventional anti-peeping display products often configure an anti-peeping film in the display device to reduce the display viewing angle, thus protecting the privacy of the users. However, the anti-peeping effect of the conventional anti-peeping display products is irreversible. When a user wants to share displayed contents with other people, the relatively narrow viewing angle will make it difficult for other people to watch or read the displayed contents in a normal way, thus causing great inconvenience to the user.